Fist Thingy
.]]The 'Fist Thingy '''is the first official way that contestants are eliminated on Inanimate Insanity at "Elimination Time!". It is a red boxing glove with the label "Fist Thingy" on it attached to a gray or white pole that shoots out and punches the contestant that receives the most votes either from the contestants or viewers at full speed in the Elimination Area. It sends these contestants flying off the show to Idiotic Island, where the contestants shall remain. The gray/white pole can shoot out straight forward or diagonally. The Fist Thingy was at one point retired from its original job and instead used to keep intruders out of Idiotic Island, but was brought back soon after. The Fist Thingy makes its first appearance in The Arena Of Death when Pencil, a character from Battle for Dream Island, appears after being offended by Nickel saying that pencils were stupid. MePhone4 is annoyed that Pencil interrupted the elimination, and hits her with the Fist Thingy. This also helps show what the Fist Thingy is to the contestants, and MePhone4 goes on to explaining what it is. out of I.I.]] After its debut, the Fist Thingy continues to operate until The Snowdown, where the elimination area is changed, no longer needing the Fist Thingy in order to eliminate contestants. However, it is used a few times after its temporary retirement to punch Pepper's Salt doll, and keep Bow out of Idiotic Island. It is used several times in the next episode, continuing its job to keep Bow off the show, punching her inside Idiotic Island, at the elimination area, and even in the Cacti Desert, being the main reason why Bow actually won the contest. It returned as the way people were eliminated starting with Crappy Anniversary. MePhone4 has also used the Fist Thingy in The Great Escape to quiet Paper down during the contest, and send MePhone4S away in The Tile Divide. Even though the fist thingy was replaced in Season 2 with the portal, it reappears in ''Everything's A-OJ, sending the previously eliminated contestants back through the Rejection Portal. Trivia *Balloon is the only eliminated contestant not to ever be hit by the Fist Thingy. **His alternate method of elimination was by some mysterious fog. **Paintbrush, Salt, Lightbulb and Taco didn't get hit by the Fist Thingy too and were eliminated, however, OJ didn't get hit, but was the winner. **Paintbrush's, Salt's and Lightbulb's second elimination, got eliminated by the platform tipping over, similar to a few episodes in BFDI. *Bow holds the record for being hit 8 times by the Fist Thingy, 5 of which all happened in Double Digit Desert. * Bow apparently likes being punched by the Fist Thingy. *So far, the Fist Thingy has been used in a total of 20 times, all including eliminations, and random punches. *The Fist Thingy was first used in The Arena Of Death. *The Fist Thingy in season 2 is referred to as "Fist Thingy II". *On many occasions, more than one person uses the Fist Thingy. First Salt and Pepper are hit by the Fist Thingy in 4Seeing The Future. Next in The Penultimate Poll where everyone in Season 1 except for Taco and OJ are hit by the Fist Thingy, and in Season 2 when Tissues, Cherries, Trophy, Box and Yin-Yang in Everything's A-OJ. *Baseball is the first contestant to get hit by the Fist Thingy. *MePhone4S is the only non-contestant (other than Pencil) to get hit by the Fist Thingy, since Bow joined the game in Season 1. *Pencil is the only object not from Inanimate Insanity to get hit by the Fist Thingy. Category:Items Category:Elimination Category:A to Z